$\dfrac{1}{8} + \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{4 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {2}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{8}$